bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Which There is Finally Action
In Which There Is An Important Decision Kachihi Amagase, Fumiko Orikasa, Rika Ichigawa, and Kasumi Kaburagi ran through the greyscale streets of the Ensura race's 'utopia'. Great. Just bloody great. Not only did they need to find Nichima, turned Kazuma Nagareboshi and prevent him from making a potentially stupid mistake; they needed to track down Nika and stop her from doing anything potentially stupid as well. Kachihi growled, "...Now, come on. She couldn't have gotten too far. First, we get that devil woman, and then we use her to stop Kazuma, understand?" Kasumi snarked, "Of course, your highness. Right this way, queeney." Kachihi retorted by slapping the Quincy in the back of the head." Rika closed his eyes, launching a telekinetic field that expanded in a 360 degree radius and kept moving. "I can see her!" He said, searching. "Or, her reiatsu. It's rather blinding and she's moving fast! I think we may have a problem..." Kachihi crossed his arms, before freezing in his tracks. "Alright, we can't kill two birds with one stone here. Both are extremely powerful, beyond our wildest hopes to even wish to match in combat or even talk down. So, we'll split up." Kachihi placed his hand upon Fumiko's shoulder. "You'll go with me. Kasumi, Rika, you two go after Nika." Kasumi snapped, "Since when do you think you're the boss of us!?" Kachihi rolled his eyes. "...Since I'm the oldest, technically speaking." Kasumi snarked, "Huh. Oh yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiight. I thought Rika was the oldest. Why?" Kachihi growled, "...Shut the hell up, that's why." "I sort of am the oldest..." Rika admitted. "By proxy anyway, since I share Gai's DNA, that signature is as old as he is." Kachihi applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "Well, you don't have any better ideas, do you?" There was a brief pause. "...No, so be silent and follow my instructions. Rika, take Kasumi and to left. Fumiko and I will go right. Once we've accomplished everything, we'll meet up back here, got it?" No longer wasting time, Kachihi gripped Fumiko's hand, before sprinting in the right direction. Rika scooped up Kasumi and took off running. "This is probably uncomfortable, but I want to move as fast as possible." His eyes were still closed. "Kachihi sent us off towards Nika...I'm not sure who got the worst end of the stick..." In Which There is A New Ally Dashing through the streets, Kachihi gritted his teeth. It was so unusual that this would occur- while the days were normally rather unusual, this set a new standard for 'batshit insane'. Time travel, really now? Then again, Gai had experienced something similar 150 years ago, so it wasn't too surprising. The young hybrid sprinted through the monochrome, robotic passages, leaping over obstacles and obstructions which blocked his movement, all while gripping onto Fumiko's hand tightly. "...Remember, just relax, it should be okay. But don't let go, whatever you do." SLAM! As Kachihi's mind was focused on finding Kazuma; he obviously wasn't watching where he was going. Instantly, he barreled into a certain person's flat chest. For a brief moment, Kachihi felt a leather press up against his face; only to rebound off this person's chest and fall to the ground, him rear slamming against the pavement. "Unghh…" Rubbing his rear softly with his right hand, the young hybrid slowly stood up- it felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Fumiko lost his grip of Kachihi's hand, sliding along the pavement slightly. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry..." A shrill voice cried as Kachihi slowly opened his eyes, gazing upon an astounding sight; young man, with a small and dainty figure, possessing the finest of features that were mainly known to his race and his race alone; an effiminate appearance. The young Ensura's hair was that of a dull-azure colour, and it was tied into twintails with grey bands. His bangs were parted in the middle, trailing down to rest upon his chest; the rest was messily arranged upon his forehead. This figure also possessed azure eyes. Without hesitation, the figure ran over to Kachihi, offering him his hand. "I didn't mean to get in your way..." As Kachihi stood to his feet, he sighed, "It's fine, I suppose. I guess I'm at fault here. I should've been watching where I was going." The figure responded, "No, no, no! It's my fault..." Kachihi scratched his head, remarking to himself, "...Huh. Weird guy." before speaking out loud, "...By any chance, do you happen to have seen a green coated blonde guy who looks mighty pissed off pass by here?" The young man stuttered, "Y-Yes. Do you know him?" Kachihi sighed, "...Yes, and no. But first-" CRASH! A thunderous roar echoed throughout the street as the triad witnessed twin guards approach them slowly, but surely; leaving small craters in the pavement with every step they took. They looked so identical it was eerie. Both possessed a large pompadour hairstyle, which was further accentuated by the horn-like transparent extensions that frame either side of their heads. The clothes that they wore were of the highest quality; featuring both a dark waist coat, that still exposes the majority of their torsos, and dark hakama, tied with sashes. A large piece of light fabric hung from the center of the sashes, embellished with the image of two dark horns pointed downwards. Outwardly; two large angular and mechanical gauntlets belie the fact that they weren't normal. Kachihi couldn't help but remark, "What the HELL are they!?" The young man responded, "Ensura Drones. Our latest technological advancement. Follow my cues and we can get rid of them ASAP." Kachihi thought, that this person immediately became an entirely different person in the span of a few moments; which was true, so to speak. It was more of silk hiding steel than a split personality; this person knew when to get serious. "Oh, by the way, I'm Senji Ryuubetsu, we can get down to the formalities later. For now, fight for your lives." "What fun, I always wanted to go back in time and destroy a few drones." Gunshin drawled sarcastically. "Senji huh? I can already hear my host squealing over you." He launched himself towards a trio of "drones", forming a large energy claw. He slashed forward, aiming to eradicate them and any others behind them. Of course, the left drone was too slow; in an instant, it's robotic essence was torn to shreds- scrap scattered everywhere like cherry blossoms dancing in a gentle breeze the moment that Gunshin's claw impacted upon it. Senji retained his stoic composure, drawing his blade; declaring, "Yuuzaiben." In a flash of azure light, a wickedly curved blade materialized within his small hands; it was similar to a Chinese jian, though it was decorated with an amalgamation of angelic and demonic features to appear as if it were the perfect representation of yin and yang. A mythical azure light manifested upon the blade, roaring and converging to it's utmost limit. No longer wasting time, Senji swung his blade forward, unleashing an enormous blast of blue that enveloped the skies and pavement, obliterating all that stood before him. However...*chk* A mechanical sound reverberated throughout the atmosphere as the drone that Senji had felled picked itself up, emitting a magnetic force that pulsed through the area, drawing in the scrap of it's fallen comrade and absorbing it; gaining a sleek armour in the process. Now completely renewed, the drone converged spiritual energy in a highly condensed sphere in front of it, before unleashing it as a titanic wave of destruction that threatened to eradicate all it touched. Kachihi leapt to the side, as Senji dissapeared in a flash of light; all while the drone appeared behind Gunshin, ready to strike. Gunshin however, had a vision, one of the drone's attack from behind succeeding. The sudden flash was shocking, but enough to warn him and force him to turn around, hacking through the drone with his claws. "I suppose the premonition ability he absorbed from that abusive fool was useful at some point." The drone was blown back; though regaining it's bearings, so to speak, the automaton charged spiritual energy within it's left hand, transforming it into a drill which it thrust forwards at tremendous speeds, aiming to pierce Gunshin's chest. ...*SCHWING!* Reappearing, Senji cleaved the robot's right arm off, taking it by surprise. "Watch your back." That was all that needed to be said; though the drone steeled itself, continuing to rocket it's left arm at the Cat Tenjougekido with tremendous force. Gunshin stopped it with an extended finger, and literally flicked it back at the drone. "Watch who you give advice to, child." He warned Senji, before quite literally kicking the nearest drone in half. Senji sighed in exasperation. "...Well, remind me not to help you next time." All this while he swirled around, swinging his blade in a fierce circling motion, cleaving several drones in half. A certain automaton stood to it's feet, releasing a magnetic pulse that attracted the leftover scrap metal of the other robots, attaching their remains to it's body; increasing it's deadliness significantly. Letting out a mighty roar, the drone unleashed a titanic wave of destruction that threatened to raze all before it; heading towards Senji and Gunshin at overwhelming speeds. Gunshin launched himself forward, propelling himself forward on his hands, spinning around and allowing his legs to do the talking, easily lopping off the heads of the drones with his feet. "Simple and clean." Kachihi suddenly woke up. Yes, really. "Oh, damn! How did I not notice this...?!" He had been asleep from the moment that the fight started. With a swift hand motion, Kachihi materialized his weapon to his hands; a large, medieval broadsword. Ignoring any further distractions, he shot forward like a bullet, dodging the hunks of scrap metal that were littered around the vicinity, before leaping on top of the large golem and thrusting downwards, piercing it's metallic skull; at that moment, Gunshin had cleared out all the other drones. "...And I think that's it." Kachihi gritted his teeth as a *chk* sound reverberated throughout the atmosphere, setting off an explosive timer. Not realizing what it was, he just stood there and stared, before Senji appeared behind him, grabbed him, and rushed off as an enormous explosion was released, decimating a city block. "Watch what you're doing next time. I don't want you getting hurt, got that?" Gunshin appeared next to them, looking no worse for wear. "Care to explain how drones get loose like that?" Senji placed his pointer finger to his lip, beginning to explain everything. "The Ensura royal family demanded our top scientists to create those drones due to the fact that their spiritual connections are slowly fading in the line. Instead, now, whoever controls the drones is the dominent force. By now, only the king, the queen, and his two sons possess the legendary power of the royal family- the rest of the race is slowly drying out." Kachihi remarked, "Then that means...Soon, the rest of the races can reclaim Soul Society after the royal potential dies out?" He was just shooting blanks, but it was more than worth a try. Senji crossed his arms. "Absolutely not. We will never falter- we shall prosper." "...So, you're part of the royal family?" "That's right." Kachihi snapped, "Then can't you see!? ...All around you, people are being discriminated against and yet you do nothing about it! What's wrong with you!?" Senji froze up, backing away. "...I don't want it to be like this! Who needs to learn about how how the Ensura race is the master race when there are machines to tinker with? My people, they don't have the right to abuse others like this! That's why...I'm trying to abolish racism from this world." "...Then, it's obvious that you'll need assistance. I'm more than happy to assist you. But first...We need to catch that guy, got it?" Upon hearing this, Senji nodded in compliance, before the triad dashed off, further down the street, reaching the royal palace, incidentally. In Which There Is A Certain Surprise Kasumi Kaburagi and Rika Ichigawa also ran through the city, until finding a clearing. All around, there was an abundance of glistening emerald- this freshness was a far cry from the monochrome city that they had just escaped. So far, so good. It didn't seem too bad. Glancing around for the briefest of moments, Kasumi muttered, "Welp. We're out. Now, I think she's just a little further away. Come on." For some reason, Kasumi was always kinder to Rika than he was everyone else. Taking even the lightest step forward, the Quincy suddenly leaped back in surprise, glancing at a large, mechanical golem which manifested from the grazed grass, roaring magnificently. "...Yeah, this isn't good. So let's take it down, and get it other with, shall we, Rika?" Kasumi snarked; a crossbow with an almost Gothic-inspired appearance to it manifested within his hands, with jagged protrusions, overall having a predominantly crimson and raven colour scheme. The time to strike was now; Kasumi unleashed a volley of violent bolts towards the mechanical beast, aiming to down it in one blast. "Don't overdo it!" Rika said, worried. Always the doting mother. His eyes were still closed. Even thoough this golem had no reiatsu, he could see an electrical aura that more than gave it away. The golem batted the blasts away with one arm, and began to progress forward. When it moved was when Rika noticed something. A looser concentration of eelectrical pulses, the source of the pulses around the golem's body. "Kasumi, aim for the head. It's like killing a Hollow, the head is the weak spot here!" Kasumi growled, "Don't tell me what to do." The Quincy gritted his teeth; focusing more and more of his spiritual energy into his crossbow- the azure energy whirled and roared uncontrollably, stirring up unsurmountable winds that howled across the area. Kasumi's trigger finger almost itched; he couldn't even contain such a feeling for even a moment- letting loose an overwhelming volley of obliteration that resounded throughout the atmosphere in the likeness of thousands upon thousands of stunning azure crossbow bolts that impacted upon the golen with supreme force, obliterating the armoured mask that shielded it's face. Hopping back, Kasumi cracked his neck. So far, so good, he thought as he almost immediately realized that even the fiercest of onslaughts wasn't enough to down such a monsterous foe. "...Oi, how about a little help here, huh!? This thing's pretty damn large- it'll take a lot more than that to fell it." "No, you got it." Rika was watching from behind his eyelids as the energy keeping the golem together began to dissipate. "My psychic powers are good at reading these things. I can even read your perpetual bad mood through your energy flow." Kasumi gritted his teeth, focusing upon his target and his target alone. "Well, thanks for nothing, then." The Quincy's eyes narrowed; once again, that unsurmountable wind howled upon his crossbow, unleashing a volley of bolts which pierced the air itself, obliterating a portion of the golem's chest. The golem let out a horrible screeching sound, ready to unleash it's most powerful attack...when...*SLICE!* in an instant, the mighty figure toppled to the ground in an instant in a flash of scarlet. Standing before them was a certain devil woman, who had felled the beast in one blow. In her hand, she was grasping a small squirrel, "Hold it right there, damn squirrel~! Oh yeah, go ahead and run into your precious tree~ I'll just kick the damn thing down~ Stay still, rodent~!" Kasumi was at an utter loss for words, as Nika returned with a can of soda in her hands. "Well, I got my soda back~" "..." Nika jested, "What~?" Kasumi snarked, "…You've just been created, and you've shown yourself to be the craziest, most fucked up person on the face of Soul Society and the rest of the universe." As Nika sipped her soda, she uttered, "Cool story, bro~" "Just...how?" Rika opened his eye, bewildered. "I don't get...how you can have a soda...millenia before they exist..." Nika glanced at Rika with a dumbass look plastered upon her face, responding, "...Uhm...I dunno~" Kasumi applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation, remarking, "...Well, I guess she invented it...just then. This still raises so many questions." Kasumi turned around, beginning to return to where Kachihi and Fumiko were. "Come on, we don't have any time to waste. ...And yes, we need to take Nika as well." END Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storylines